1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vaginal suppository delivery device, more particularly to a vaginal suppository delivery device that is easy and convenient to use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vaginal infections or inflammation are generally treated by drug injection, oral intake of drugs, or vaginal suppositories. Since the vaginal suppository is more effective and has little side effect, it is frequently prescribed by gynecologists to female patients.
When the suppository is delivered deep into the vagina, the suppository will be melted by secretions in the vagina so as to soak the vaginal cavity, thereby effectively treating the infection.
Normally, the suppository is pushed into the vagina with the use of fingers. However, due to the limited finger length and lack of experience, the suppository cannot be delivered into the deepest part of the vagina called Fornix, such that the effectiveness of the suppository is reduced.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a vaginal suppository delivery device that is convenient to use and that can deliver the suppository into a proper depth of the vaginal cavity.
According to this invention, a vaginal suppository delivery device comprises a pincer body, a sleeve member, and an elongate push rod. The pincer body has upper and lower clamp members that cooperate to confine a passage extending in an axial direction. Each of the upper and lower clamp members has a clamp end section and a connecting end section opposite to the clamp end section. The upper and lower clamp members are connected to each other at the connecting end sections, and are movable toward and away from each other at the clamp end sections. The passage has a drug receiving groove formed in the clamp end sections and adapted for receiving a suppository therein. The sleeve member is sleeved slidably on the pincer body, and is movable toward the connecting end sections of the upper and lower clamp members so as to permit the clamp end sections of the upper and lower clamp members to move away from each other, thereby permitting the suppository to be disposed in the drug receiving groove. The sleeve member is further movable toward the clamp end sections of the upper and lower clamp members so as to permit the clamp end sections of the upper and lower clamp members to move toward each other, thereby clamping the suppository in the drug receiving groove. The elongate push rod is slidably extended into and is movable in the axial direction along the passage, and has a drug pushing end and an operating end opposite to the drug pushing end in the axial direction. The operating end extends through the passage at the connecting end sections of the upper and lower clamp members, and is operable so as to enable the drug pushing end to push the suppository to move out of the passage after the pincer body has been inserted into a vaginal cavity, thereby delivering the suppository into the vaginal cavity.